L'incident dans la bibliothèque
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Lily Evans était très distraite ces derniers temps...et tout ça à cause de James Potter et de sa fichue chemise déboutonnée ! (Traduction)


_Salut, salut !  
_

_j'ai adoré ce texte sympa et amusant sur James et Lily alors je l'ai traduit pour vous le faire partager :)_

_L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à **JK Rowling**, le texte est de **greenconverses**, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce texte autant que moi ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**L'incident dans la bibliothèque**

**OoOoOo  
**

Les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts.

Cela l'avait mise dans tous ses états, il y avait vingt minutes de cela, quand il s'était assis à sa table. Fraîchement douché et changé, après un entraînement de Quidditch éreintant, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté d'elle parce que toutes les autres tables de la bibliothèque étaient occupées.

Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué ces deux boutons, quelle femme normalement constituée n'aurait pas remarqué la chemise entrouverte d'un jeune homme séduisant ? Elle ne voulait pas le laisser la déranger, seulement elle avait un devoir de sortilèges qui l'attendait et elle en était déjà à la moitié de son parchemin.

Vingt-minutes laborieuses plus tard, il commença à la distraire.

En fait, presque tout chez James Potter avait commencé à la distraire et à mettre en pièces sa concentration...

Tout, de la façon dont il posait ses pieds sur la table lors des réunions de préfets-en-chef, à la façon dont il desserrait sa cravate et déboutonnait ses fichus boutons tandis qu'il se reposait dans la salle commune ou encore, à la façon dont son pull noire moulait ses épaules larges et bien bâties...Oui, c'était un comportement qui la rendait complètement folle !

Lily avait même été paralysée par sa tignasse brune en désordre et à la manière dont il passait ses doigts dedans. C'était une habitude qu'elle ne pouvait tolérer et qu'elle _méprisait _!

Maintenant, elle le trouvait supportable et pire, _attirant_, même !

Comment une personne pouvait être si complètement et si terriblement attirant _sans même le savoir _?

Comme maintenant, par exemple. James Potter était assis en face d'elle à s'occuper de ses propres affaires et à faire ses devoirs, mais il était tellement _plus _que cela.

Les doigts de sa main soutenaient sa tête alors qu'il se penchait vers le côté de sa table. Son autre main tambourinait sur le meuble pendant qu'il lisait, ses yeux noisettes parcourant les pages. Parfois ses épaules bougeaient, déplaçant un peu la chemise déboutonnée de James, et Lily se sentait rougir en voyant la peau dénudée qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Elle avait appris à apprécier le Quidditch en ayant un aperçu sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle pourrait regarder toute la journée cette partielle de peau, se demandant si le reste de sa poitrine était aussi lisse et bronzé, se demandant ce que cela ferait de parcourir ses mains sur ses muscles si forts...

Peut-être devrait-elle simplement déboutonner un peu plus cette fichue chemise pour savoir. Peut-être devrait-elle se redresser au dessus de la table, enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Potter, le saisir par sa chemise jusqu'au niveau de ses lèvres. Il murmurerait son nom tout bas et...

_Bon sang de bon sang ! Merde, satané Potter ! _

Énervée au plus haut point, Lily referma son livre de sortilèges d'un geste sec s'attirant un « chut » désapprobateur de Madame Pince. Elle se mit à relire ses notes à la hâte.

La jeune fille devait terminer ce devoir assez vite. Elle n'avait pas du tout écouté pendant le cours parce que Potter s'était assis en face d'elle et qu'il l'avait (encore) distrait avec ses larges épaules. De toute façon, même si elle y avait prêté attention, comment Lily aurait-elle pu voir le tableau en classe, face à un dos aussi grand (et bien foutu de surcroît) ?

Potter ne savait donc pas que les garçons incroyablement grands devaient s'asseoir à l'_arrière_ de la classe ?

Lily soupira et murmura les trois phrases qu'elle avait écrite depuis que Potter s'était assis. Le jeune homme se mit à s'agiter sur son siège et elle leva les yeux.

Ses lèvres bien dessinées bougeaient doucement alors qu'il était en train de lire à voix basse un tableau pour l'Arithmancie. Et Lily les observait, fascinée, se demandant ce que cela ferait de sentir...

Elle se redressa rapidement et plutôt bruyamment. Pince balaya la rangée de livres, lança un "chut" agacé accompagné d'un regard féroce. Potter regarda paresseusement la rouquine.

"J'ai besoin d'un livre" l'informa-t-elle en sentant une soudaine bouffée de chaleur traverser ses joues.

Il haussa un sourcil.

"C'est pourquoi nous sommes dans une bibliothèque...tu as donc tous les livres dont tu as besoin, non ?" rétorqua-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un individu plutôt lent d'esprit.

"C'est juste" répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée. D'où elle se tenait, Lily avait une vue plongeante sur sa chemise ouverte.

Elle était _pathétique_.

Et dépravée en plus de ça !

"Bon...eh bien je vais en chercher un dans ce cas"

La jeune fille se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de se dépêcher, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

OoOoOoO

Une fois qu'elle eût disparu dans l'une des nombreuses allées de la bibliothèque, James laissa échapper un long soupir frustré et tomba, face devant, sur son livre ouvert d'Arithmancie.

Doux Jésus, Lily Evans savait-elle qu'elle le perturbait à ce point ? C'en était presque une torture.

Elle avait probablement utilisé ses...ses _ruses féminines _pour le torturer jusqu'à la folie. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit, son devoir d'Arithmancie était un calvaire quand elle était là, vêtue d'un chemisier et d'un pantalon qui épousaient ses formes et ses hanches, le mettant intérieurement dans tous ses états.

Et comment un homme était-il censé terminer un devoir quand une diablesse aussi tentante qu'elle, était assise en face de lui ? Surtout quand ladite diablesse portait un chemisier qui lui recouvrait à peine le ventre.

James avait essayé d'écrire ce fichu devoir. Mais à la minute même où il s'était appliqué à faire une équation, elle avait soupiré et jeté ses cheveux en arrière, de sorte que son shampoing entêtant flotte jusqu'à non nez et ruine ainsi sa concentration.

Mais ce qui était encore pire, outre le fait qu'elle le torturait et le déconcentrait à longueur de journée, était que Lily Evans semblait encore le détester. Bien sûr elle était aimable et un peu plus disposée à son égard, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux préfets en chef et passaient, en conséquent, beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors des cours. Mais elle lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Pourtant James s'était amélioré depuis six ans, il n'avait pas insulté Rogue (ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs) sans raison, il avait passé un savon à Sirius la semaine dernière, avait commencé à étudier davantage et s'était efforcé d'être moins arrogant.

Il avait même arrêté de lui demander de sortir avec lui et essayé d'arrêter de trifouiller ses cheveux dans ce but !

Mais ses efforts étaient vains. Lily préférait sans doute choisir Rogue pour le bécoter dans un placard à balai. Elle remarquait à peine James.

James laissa échapper un long soupir pathétique avant de relever la tête de son livre. Il était inutile d'essayer de continuer son travail d'Arithmancie. Son dernière rêve un peu "vif" où Lily et lui s'embrassaient comme des bêtes sauvages, l'avait laissé quelque peu confus...

Il ramassa son parchemin et le mit dans son sac, avec son livre. James sortit ensuite son devoir de sortilèges, le déroula et regarda longuement le titre, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Il gémit lamentablement, espérant planter son visage dans le papier et ne plus jamais refaire surface.

James n'avait pas vraiment écouté le cours puisque ses amis et lui avaient passé la majorité de leur temps à se passer des messages et à dessiner sur leur manuel scolaire tandis que Flitwick parlait. Ses amis ne pourraient donc pas l'aider. C'était la seule matière d'ASPIC qu'ils partageaient.

Grommelant une malédiction dans sa barbe, il se leva.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait aussi besoin d'un livre...

OoOoOoOo

"Stupide Potter" murmura Lily en tirant un livre de l'étagère. Elle jeta un bref regard sur la couverture du livre avant de le remettre aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, sans faire de vacarme. Elle se sentait mieux à claquer les choses comme ça. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait faire pareil avec le visage de Potter ! " Fichus boutons..." marmonna Lily, exaspérée.

Quelle chance elle avait, d'être attirée par un garçon qui l'avait dégoûté durant des années. D'autant plus qu'il était un garçon à peu prés décent maintenant et n'ayant plus le moindre intérêt pour elle.

Potter ne lui avait même pas fait une _seule _demande cette année ! La jeune fille avait passé toute la semaine à se souvenir de ses déclarations d'amour éternel et de ses poèmes enflammés qu'il lui avait déclamé les années précédentes. Il l'avait à peine reconnue dans le compartiment des préfets en chef du Poudlard Express et maintenant, il l'ignorait, sauf pendant les réunions des préfets en chef et en classe.

Non pas que cela la dérangeait de ne plus être harcelée, ce n'était pas le problème.

Le problème c'est qu'elle était complètement et follement attirée par lui (au point que son esprit dévergondé avait parfois envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui rouler une pelle) et il s'en foutait !

Quelle divinité cruelle avait donc inventé ce genre de torture ? Était-ce sa punition pour avoir tourné le dos à Potter et l'avoir laissé dans cette attirance non partagée ?

Enfin elle repéra le livre qu'elle voulait. Il n'était pas difficile à manquer, placé de travers, d'une façon qui aurait fait hurler d'horreur Madame Pince. Elle atteignait l'allée étroite, sa main tendue vers le livre en hauteur, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

Lily se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez au torse de James Potter. Des picotements familiers la traversèrent. Elle leva les yeux, il baissa les siens, un air amusé sur son visage.

"J'imagine que tu as besoin d'aide pour ton devoir de sortilège ?" demanda-t-il en sortant le livre de l'étagère.

"Oui, et si tu veux bien me donner ce livre, j'aurais ainsi toute l'aide dont j'ai besoin" répondit Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en essayant de ne pas baisser son regard. C'était difficile vu qu'elle se trouvait à quelque centimètre de la chemise déboutonnée de James et que les allées de la bibliothèque étaient particulièrement étroites..."Rend-le moi"

"Evans, nous travaillons à la même table...Pourquoi ne pas plutôt partager ce livre ?"

"Pourquoi as-tu tellement besoin de ce livre, tu peux voir le tableau comme tu veux en classe !" Elle le repoussa." Tu n'as pas un grand type avec de grands épaules devant toi...oh et puis d'ailleurs, je m'en vais, je ne peux pas rester ici !"

Potter haussa les sourcils et se rapprocha. Lily fit un pas en arrière.

"Pourquoi ?" questionna-t-il en s'appuyant contre l'étagère et en lui bloquant la sortie.

"Je suis trop distraite ici. J'aimerais rentrer dans la salle commune et..."

"Depuis quand la salle commune avec tous ces gamins de première année, est moins bruyante que la bibliothèque ?" laissa-t-il échapper avec un petit rire qui la fit frissonner. "Tu mens très mal, Evans...qu'est-ce qui te dérange _vraiment _?"

Leurs corps étaient très proches à présent et ses lèvres, ses parfaites et tentatrices lèvres, se trouvaient encore plus proches. Quand à sa peau nue, elle était si tentante. Dans l'allée, la température paraissait avoir augmenté de plusieurs degrés depuis qu'il était arrivé, provoquant une chaleur intense dans son estomac.

"Tu es le seul à m'énerver, d'accord !" éclata-t-elle sauvagement. "Tu me distrais !"

"Moi ?" fit-il en la regardant avec incrédulité. "Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je que j'ai fait ?"

"Oh, comme si tu ne le savais pas !" s'énerva-elle. Son désespoir et sa proximité la mettaient hors d'elle et lui faisait dire la vérité.

Elle était une idiote.

"Que penses-tu de la façon dont tu joues avec moi ? A venir à la bibliothèque fraichement douché avec tes cheveux humides et ta chemise blanche, à t'assoir en face de moi avec ta fichue chemise déboutonnée ! Comment suis-je supposée ne pas réagir face à ça" ?!

Les sourcils de Potter avaient presque disparu dans ses cheveux et il demeurait bouche bée devant elle. Complètement embarrassée, Lily regardait au loin, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose ou se mette à rire.

"Euh...parce que tu me détestes ?" répondit-il, incertain.

"Le seul moment où je te déteste c'est quand tu laisses cette satanée chemise à moitié ouverte comme maintenant !" fit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Parce que je dois rester là, à regarder ton stupide cou, ton stupide torse et..._Oh pourquoi ne fermes-tu donc pas cette putain de chemise, bon sang !"_

Lily leva la main et le saisit par le col, dans l'intention de fermer ses boutons. Elle batailla avec le second bouton pendant quelques secondes, puis, sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains avaient plongé sous son col, l'avaient attrapé par le cou et attiré vers ses lèvres impatientes.

Sa réponse fut quasiment immédiate. Le bras qui s'appuyait contre l'étagère s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'attira près de lui, contre son torse fantastique. Elle pouvait sentir le livre de Sortilège pour lequel ils s'étaient disputés dans le bas de son dos. Puis ses lèvres entrèrent en action et se firent plus exigeantes, elle était devenue comme du mastic dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait rien de doux dans ce baiser, rien de tendre et rassurant comme le devait l'être un premier baiser entre deux personnes. Mais c'était _exactement _comme Lily l'avait imaginé dans tous ses rêves et ses fantasmes, ardent, dur et complètement hors de contrôle.

Et _elle aimait ça_.

Alors qu'il commençait à approfondir le baiser, James rompit subitement le baiser et se détacha d'elle. La jeune fille ne dit rien cependant, et garda fermement ses mains sur son cou. Elle le tira vers elle et leurs fronts se heurtèrent.

Elle poussa un gémissement et ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur qui pulsait sur son front.

"Evans ! " s'exclama Potter entre deux halètements. Sa poitrine montait et descendait et ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes. Ils étaient si proches..."Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"J'agis spontanément" répondit-elle dans une respiration saccadée. "Tes boutons m'ont rendu folle pendant des semaines !"

"Ça, j'ai bien compris" fit-il. "Mais tes paroles sont contradictoires, tu as _horreur_ de moi et tu m'attrapes et m'embrasses et...qu'est-ce tu voulais dire par "tu me distrais!""

Elle le regarda, confuse. Ses yeux étaient plissés, brûlants et avaient l'air..._frustré_ ? Une mince lueur d'espoir rejoignit les autres émotions qui montaient en elle.

"Je suppose que tu le fais exprès de porter ces chemisiers courts et ces fantastiques jeans moldus juste pour que je te regarde" lui lança-t-il." Et puis tu t'assoies là, avec ton chemisier qui remonte sur ton ventre, à faire l'innocente sur ce sujet là et..._oh et puis merde _!"

Potter la poussa contre l'étagère, son corps ne faisant qu'un avec le sien et l'embrassa durement.

C'était encore mieux que la première fois. Lily en voulait de plus en plus, plus qu'il ne pouvait lui en donner. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient alors qu'il l'embrassait avec passion. Ses lunettes cognaient contre le bout de son nez et son poids était presque suffocant, _mais c'était tellement bon !_

Une de ses mains glissa dans ses cheveux, elle entendit le bruit lointain d'un livre qui tombe, et desserra sa queue de cheval tandis que son autre main la tenait fermement contre lui. Les mains de Lily étaient occupées dans une mission particulière, déboutonner le reste de sa chemise. Elle n'était pas très douée, elle tâtonnait maladroitement et le déboutonnait dans le désordre mais chaque bouton défait sonnait un peu comme une victoire.

Elle en était à la moitié quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau, le souffle court et les poumons en feu. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou comme s'il avait besoin d'un appui physique. Il haletait et son souffle chaud attisait sa peau. Une des mains de Lily quitta son T-shirt et s'enfouit dans ses cheveux encore humides de douche.

Et puis son cerveau appauvri en oxygène pensa qu'il valait mieux ruiner ce moment intense et intime en lui laissant échapper "Mais je...je pensais que je ne te plaisais plus ?"

Potter leva lentement la tête et sa main glissa de ses cheveux et se posa sur son épaule. Il la scruta, ses yeux débordant d'incrédulité.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis la folle idée que tu ne me plaisais plus ?"

"Tu ne me fais plus de demandes, tu m'ignores, tu...tu" Elle s'interrompit, son cœur battant la chamade. "Je te plais encore ?"

"Bien sûr, je...je ne te rien demandé cette année parce que la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, tu avais un regard plutôt...effrayant. Sais-tu comme c'est décourageant ?"

La jeune fille grimaça, se souvenant de ce moment là, une de ses chaussures d'été jetée à la tête avait même été impliquée. "Et de toute façon, quand as-tu décidé subitement que mes demandes te manquaient ? Quand j'ai arrêté de le faire ?"

Lily hocha la tête, la chaleur montant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

"Eh bien...quand tu as arrêté d'insulter tout le monde, que tu es devenu plus responsable et quand tu..."

"Evans" souffla-t-il à voix basse. "_Tais-toi."_

Puis se lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes et Lily se perdit dans la sensation agréable qu'était de rouler une pelle à James Potter. Ses doigts étaient de nouveau en train de déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise et elle les enleva en un rien de temps. Elle glissa ses doigts sous la chemise ouverte, sentant les muscles fins sur lesquels elle avait fantasmé durant des semaines.

Il gémit, un grondement sourd traversant sa gorge, et murmura son nom contre ses lèvres. Elle retira ses mains de ses magnifiques épaules et commença à lui ôter sa chemise. Potter avait à peine desserrer sa prise sur elle pour que la jeune fille puisse enlever complètement le vêtement, son torse nu se pressa ensuite contre elle tandis qu'il déposait des baisers dans le cou.

C'est alors que le côté rationnel de Lily refit tout à coup surface et se mit à tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Elle était en train d'embrasser _James Potter _dans la _bibliothèque _où n'importe qui pouvait les voir ou les entendre, qu'il était en train de lui retirer son chemisier et que ça allait _beaucoup_ _trop vite_, c'était trop beau pour que cela continue...

"POTTER ! EVANS ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?"

Les yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent et elle se dégagea brusquement de Potter, elle regardait d'un air horrifié Madame Pince qui avait toute l'apparence d'un spectre surgi des profondeurs de l'Enfer.

"Oh merde" murmura Potter. Son ton n'était pas aussi mortifié que Lily l'aurait pensé. Elle le repoussa, l'attrapa par surprise et le propulsa loin dans l'allée derrière elle.

"VOUS DEVRIEZ LE SAVOIR MIEUX QUE QUICONQUE ! C'EST UNE _BIBLIOTHÈQUE _ET NON UN LIEU DE DÉBAUCHE !" rugit Pince au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, sa voix aiguë atteignait des sommets, faisant trembler les murs. "DE TOUTE MA CARRIÈRE, JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN TEL COMPORTEMENT AUSSI IMMORAL, DÉPRAVÉ..."

"Potter, _où diable as-tu mis mon chemisier _?"

Elle était une débauchée, une horrible, terrible débauchée. Dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, elle serait connue comme la débauchée qui s'est fait prendre en train d'embrasser un garçon dans la bibliothèque, un garçon torse nu qu'elle ne voulait même pas rencontrer en plus ! Et maintenant, elle allait devoir courir dans les couloirs du château sans son chemisier parce que Potter l'avait égaré !

"Je ne sais pas où j'ai mis ce satané chemisier, oh _ici_" fit-il en poussant son chemisier vers elle. Lily aurait pu l'embrasser à nouveau tant elle était soulagée.

"ATTENDEZ UN PEU QUE LE PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL APPRENNE CELA ! HORRIBLES ENFANTS !"

Madame Pince sortit sa baguette. Lily eut juste le temps de mettre son bras dans la manche de son chemisier avant que Potter ne l'attrape par la main et hurle"Court !'

Ils s'échappèrent vers l'opposé de l'allée. Pince cria une malédiction et tout à coup les livres s'envolèrent des rayons et foncèrent droit sur eux, à plusieurs reprises ils leur donnèrent la fessée et les tapèrent sur le sommet du crâne, essayant de les ralentir. Les livres les suivirent alors qu'ils sortaient de l'allée (frappant certains élèves innocents sur la tête) et qu'ils coururent à travers toute la bibliothèque.

Il y eut des rires et des sifflets en quantité affolante de la part des autres élèves, mais rien ne put couvrir les hurlements de rage de Madame Pince.

"SORTEZ !" hurla-t-elle. "DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS !"

"C'est ce que l'on fait, espèce de misérable vieille sorcière !" rétorqua Potter en filant droit vers la porte. Ils se baissèrent et leurs sacs et leurs livres volèrent au dessus de leur tête.

Une bouteille d'encre siffla à leurs oreilles et se brisa contre la porte, Lily le tira par la main et tous deux foncèrent vers la sortie.

"...BANNIS ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE FRANCHIR CETTE BIBLIOTHÈQUE POUR LE RESTE DE VOTRE EXISTENCE !"

Potter marqua une pause, se pencha vers l'encadrement de la porte et cria: "Je n'ai jamais aimé cette putain de bibliothèque de toute façon !"

Et ils coururent comme des dératés.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :) _


End file.
